<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wings are meant for flying by geckohorns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367723">wings are meant for flying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckohorns/pseuds/geckohorns'>geckohorns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Origin SMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealousy, Learning experience, avian!tommy, shulker!tubbo, tubbo is tommy's emotional support in this one babe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckohorns/pseuds/geckohorns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tommy never exactly picked up on the skill of flying<br/>that ends today though</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommyinnit &amp; Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wings are meant for flying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>possibly OOC for tommy bc i dont have much writing practice with him tbh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy used to think wings were pretty cool.<br/>
Large, elegant, and above all else, strong. The small blonde looked up to his father his entire life, especially engrossed in the large beetle wings that spilt from the man’s back. The translucent blue is absolutely hypnotizing, especially when exposed to sunlight. Tommy admired them for all 16 years on this earth with the hope that one day he’d be just as cool as Phil. You could only imagine his excitement when his wings began to grow in at age six, small red wings with fading white tips.<br/>
Then imagine his disappointment when he turned sixteen and he <i>still</i> couldn’t fly.<br/>
That's how Tommy ended up here; his shulker hybrid friend gently running a towel through red and white to wash off mud from the most recent attempt at taking to the air.<br/>
“This is stupid.” Tommy snarled, thumbing the bandage on his cheek that was threatening to fall.<br/>
“No it’s not,” Tubbo frowned, bending down to wipe the dirt at the tips of the feathers. “You’re trying and that’s what counts.”<br/>
The avian scoffed, ruffling his feathers to hit his friend’s small tan horns, “That’s the point. I shouldn’t have to fucking try. Shit like this should come naturally!”<br/>
Tubbo pushed the curtain of red out of his face, standing back up. He sighed and threw the towel on the grass, walking to meet Tommy’s ice blue gaze. Before he could utter a word of condolence, the avian cut him off.<br/>
“Niki can swim, Ranboo can teleport, Schlatt can climb walls, hell, Wilbur can literally walk through walls! They were all born knowing how to do that!” His voice cracked briefly, “And what about me, huh?! What about lil’ old Tommy that can’t do anything worth a shit! The only thing I can do is fucking hover! That’s literally all I’m ever good for!”<br/>
Admittedly, Tubbo was taken aback by the outburst. Slowly but surely, he wound down, bandaged wrapped hands hovering over his friend’s elbows. They were shaking. Everything about Tommy was shaking. Out of anger or sadness? Probably a little bit of both. He sighed.<br/>
“I don’t understand why you won’t let Philza help you.” Tubbo spoke soft as if not to startle him, knowing full well the subject of his father alone was touchy at best. Tommy looked up at him, leaving a quick second for Tubbo to contemplate if he made the right move on bringing up the other winged man on the server.<br/>
“I…I don’t want him to see me...like this.” A certain sadness stapled to Tommy’s tone. It was merciless as it stabbed a hole right into Tubbo’s lightly guarded heart. Tubbo put his hands together into a ball as he flicked his ears, signaling that he was listening.<br/>
“You know how he is,” He shook his head with a sigh, “he’s the coolest guy ever to exist in the history of everything ever.”<br/>
Tubbo kept a chuckle down. Tommy caught it with a quick look.<br/>
“I mean, y’know, I’m almost as cool but...like...how am I to amount to the literal master of Minecraft?”<br/>
Tubbo hummed, nodding his head. He couldn’t fully understand Tommy’s situation but he could definitely empathize. Tommy’s eyes searched in the grass below them, kicking the toe of his shoe into the dirt as the twisting feeling of shame and disappointment churned in the depths of his gut.<br/>
“You don’t...need to be like him. You’re your own person, Tommy. Just because you can’t fly doesn’t make you less of one,” Tubbo closed his eyes as he focused on the words he wanted to get across. “Make it a goal for yourself. Not to impress your father or to prove a point. Do it for...you!”<br/>
He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Talking to Tommy when he was on the teetering edge of an outrage was walking on eggshells. Tubbo looked back up. The blonde returned the look, face deadpan.<br/>
“...Y’know what? Fuck yeah!” Tommy threw his arms up, braces glistening in the widest smile Tubbo has seen all month. The total mood shift surprised even Tubbo, getting a face full of dust from Tommy’s dash back up the hill.<br/>
---<br/>
Peptalk done and white sleeves rolled up, Tommy was practically bouncing in place. Hyping himself up, he tapped his cheeks.<br/>
“We can do this, yeah?” Tubbo fondly smiled at his pseudo brother’s eagerness to get back into the next attempt.<br/>
“Hell yeah we can! I’m gonna make gravity my bitch <b>today</b>!” The ecstatic blonde shouted, wings spreading in and out. A few stray red fluffs swayed in the gusts of winds that blew past their bodies, small feathers landing amongst dancing blades of grass.<br/>
“Ready?”<br/>
Tommy nodded, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”<br/>
A volley of wind hitting his face from below the hill made him remember that this wasn’t some measly jump. He’d broken many bones in this same area over the years - his arms, legs, even his wing when he landed on it the wrong way. Tommy had just gotten lucky getting out with a few specks of dirt on his wings the last try. He gulped, glancing back over at Tubbo. The smile the shulker hybrid had on his face was genuine as always. It had just fueled him more. His wings flashed open, stretching the limbs out.<br/>
“You remember what to do?” Inquired Tubbo, idly fixating on some loose fabric on his very much loved jeans.<br/>
“Couldn’t forget if I tried.”<br/>
His heart jumped a beat, “Well then?! Don’t just stand there big man! Get to the sky!”<br/>
Tommy didn’t let doubt creep in. With a flurry of red and white, he was sprinting to the edge of the grassland hill, eyes squinting as wind blew past his ears. As he closed in, he screwed his eyes shut, letting his wings and legs do the rest of the work. His great red’s unleashed to their full potential and he took the major leap.<br/>
This happened every time he made an attempt - the stupid airy feeling and the sensation of his stomach plummeting. He hated it. Then came the smash to the ground on whatever unlucky limb was up next on gravity’s hitlist.<br/>
He waited for the crack of a bone or the spine tingling feeling of his back colliding with unforgiving ground.<br/>
He waited.<br/>
And waited.<br/>
“Wooooo! Toooommy! Way to GO big man!”<br/>
He snapped back to reality, welcomed by an amazing view. Tommy was up high, a good 10 feet up in the air, gliding. He was...gliding! Looking over his shoulder he could see his wings finally at work, flight feathers straightening out just as they should be.<br/>
Oh, just wait until he got home to tell Dad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>